Guilty Fantasies
by Amywishes
Summary: This is a short story about Bella and her steamy dreams for her friend Mike Newton Please review thsi is my first ever story!


"Oh you have been a naughty girl haven't you Isabella Swan" Said a voice from behind me "Turn around and look me in the eyes, I want to teach you a lesson"

I instantly recognised the voice of the male behind me but what he was saying and who it was just didn't go together. I slowly turned. There he was Mike Newton as I suspected but he was completely naked except for a simple tie around his neck.

"Oh my God Mike! Put some clothes on! Why are you even here?" I screeched at him franticly trying to find a towel or piece of clothing that would cover up places I really did not want to see on Mike Newton. Oh yes and another thing why was Mike in my bedroom? I'm sure I double locked the doors, since Charlie was going to working until the early hours and the dark of winter scared me.

"Isabella Swan will you start acting your age, no wonder many teachers have complained about your bad behaviour to me, I have had enough and its time to teach you a lesson you will never forget." Mike said in a stern voice while getting nearer to me, so near I could feel his warm breath on my face. I stood there not knowing what to do. That's when mike raised his arm and I swear to god I thought he was going to slap me, but he pushed me, simply pushed me but where I got pushed worried me, I fell onto my bed. In a simple movement Mike climbed above me and started un-buttoning my pyjama top. I laid there completely still it was like I was paralysed I didn't know what to do, but at the same time I could feel my inner hornyness seeping to the surface. Once Mike had unbuttoned my top his fingers moved towards my nipples, He started to trace spirals round and round, making them stiff with guilty pleasure. His lips moved towards mine and he kissed me deeply and passionately and to my own surprised I kissed him back, our tongue were entwined while his hands massaged my breasts. He was first to break away from the kiss and started to move his lips to my neck lightly nibbling then moving down slowly still kissing and nibbling every inch of skin. He reached my nipples where his hands were still busy. He bite my nipple, I was never that into biting but the way he did it hard and passionately made me react with a loud moan. He carried on down my body till he reached the elastic of my pyjama bottoms. As his fingers played with the top of them pulling them down a little bit at a time he looked dup at me "Isabella I think you are an innocent party and my fellow teachers may have just over reacted, do you have anything to say "

I looked at him and I think I knew what he wanted me to say and oh god I wanted to say it… "No sir I have been a bad girl, I think I deserve all the punishment you can give me" We locked on to each other eyes for a second then he just grabbed on to the top of my pyjama trousers and pulled them down, I kicked them off when they reached my ankles. His face was soon between my legs, he started by using his tongue on my clit by flicking it back and forth then taking it between his lips. As he was slightly sucking on me he slipped a finger in my opening, I let out another great moan, I could feel him laugh in response, the laugh sent good vibrations where his lips where. With his finger he started pulsing up and down, managing to hit all the right spots. I had to stretch my arms and hold on to the head board, I was so turned not even Edward doesn't have this effect on me. I let out an almighty moan again, Mike took this as a cue for him to slip something else in to me, he lifted his body above me again I could feel his hardness rub against me and then his manhood entered me. I did not think Mike Newton would be greatly endowed but oh god there was hardly any room left in me. He pumped up and down quiet slowly at first but I could feel his speed building. Soon he was thrusting so deeply into me that every time he did I would let out a moan. My body was starting to tense "Punish me harder, I can take all you have got" I managed to say between my moans. He grabbed on to the head board and thrust into me so far, I instantly tightened around him and before I knew it my back arched and I released all of my lust over him, he soon followed and I could feel him erupt within me, and god did it feel good.

"Bella, wake up, your having a bad dream" Edwards cold hands shook me lightly awake. "Good morning my love, you were thrashing around and making noises in your sleep, it was quite distressing to watch, are you ok?" I sat up dazed just staring into Edwards eyes, that whole thing was just a dream? But it felt so real and so good. "Hello Bella, answer me what's up?" Edward sounded truly worried now.

"Yes, sorry I just had a bad dream like you said… I'm still really tired though I'm going to try and go back to sleep…thanks for waking me up, I love you" I laid there with my eyes tightly shut in Edwards arms I was thinking about the wonderful dream I just had and at the same time hoped I wouldn't have another... well while Edward was here.


End file.
